Perfect
by iankyleoshea
Summary: What happens after Wanda gets inserted into Pet's body? A fanfic about life in the caves and all the dramas that unfold after the rebels begin to find others that have been running for all this time.


**Okay so this is my first fanfic! Please review as I want to know if I should even bother writing anymore! :)**

I woke with a start. Flashes of my dream went racing through my mind as tears escaped my eyes. I couldn't imagine something like that happening. Ever. I saw flashes of Ian, Mel, Jamie, Jared everyone I cared about with silver rings around their eyes as they cornered me, ready to kill me. My sobs became louder and louder and then I heard the sheets rustle next to me.

"Wanda, sweetie, what's wrong?" Ian asked as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer towards him, if that were even possible. I twisted around and found myself facing the deepest of blue eyes looking straight back at me. He brought his hand towards my face, wiping any evidence of the tears that were brought on by that dream.

"Nothing," I replied, hoping that would satisfy him.

"I don't believe you." He exclaimed as he raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

I rolled onto my back in defeat as I knew that when Ian was this intent on getting me to spill whatever I was bottling up, he usually won. I sighed and explained the horrible and violent events that took place in my dream. He lifted himself up so most of his body was hovering over me and gently kissed the hollow of neck. "Nothing like that will ever happen sweetie. I promise you. I won't let it."

He continued to trace my collarbone with his lips, making me shudder at the warmth that his body offered me. He gradually traced his way up my neck with his lips and I kissed him passionately. I could feel his slight smile underneath the kissing as I knew he could feel this fire between us as well. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I didn't want him to stop. I moaned and caressed the back of his neck as we let our tongues dance passionately.

I slipped my fingers underneath the back of his shirt, and willed him to come closer to me, which he did. I broke away to catch my breath and he continued to kiss me along my jawline. I felt the heat of his breath on my skin which made me moan. He worked his way up to my lips again and I allowed an opening for his tongue. I found my hands at the bottom of his top, feeling the skin underneath. As I pulled the top over his head and threw it away, he smiled his crooked and cheeky smile and kissed me more forcefully than what I have ever experienced with him.

I felt his hands tugging at the bottom of my shirt and I gave in and allowed him to slowly take it off. I pushed him and rolled over so I was straddling him without breaking the kiss. I slowly traced my fingers down his chest without hesitation, feeling every inch of his bare skin underneath me. He froze as I reached the top of his pants and he refrained my hand from going any further.

I rested my forehead on his, breathing heavily, "Wanda..." He hesitated as he tried to come up with the words that I dreaded. "I don't think that we should go any further sweetie." I sighed and looked him in the eyes, confused as to why every time we had gone this far, he had always stopped us from going any further.

I cocked my head to the side, "Why? Why is it that whenever we get this far, you never once fail to stop us?" He stared at me, trying to vocalise the words that never escaped his mouth. I began wondering what was possibly going on inside his head. Did he think that it was wrong to do that with me because I'm a soul? Did he not like this body? Did he think I was too young? I felt blood rushing to my cheeks with humiliation at the fact that he probably didn't want me like that and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Do you just not want me in that way, Ian?"

"Wanda don't be silly, of course I do! I want you more than anything and don't you dare think otherwise!" He rolled me over so he was on top of me, wiping away my tears for the second time today. He kissed me gently and softly, "I love you, Wanderer. I want you in every way possible. I just," he hesitated, "I just don't think that right now is a good time. I mean, I want it to be perfect for you, Wanderer."

I began to protest, "Ian, I don't think you realise but I don't care when or where this happens, as long as it's with you, it will be perfect!" I brought his face back to mine and we began kissing as if there had been no interruption. I stroked his back, and begged him, "Please, Ian? I really want it." He shook his head immediately.

"Wanda, it's not just that. I just don't want you to feel like you have to to please me."

"Ian, trust me. It's not because of that." I continued to kiss him softly on the lips, "What if told you that this was the most selfish thing I had even considered?" A smile crawled up onto his face and I knew that for once, he wasn't going to protest me on this.

"I love you, Wanderer." He said as he kissed me more forcefully than ever before.

We continued to make love until the sun came up but I finally feel asleep with Ian at my side with one arm under my neck and the other tracing imaginary circles on my arm. I slept the whole night with legs entangled in his and one arm wrapped around his torso. I had never felt so complete or safe in my life. Ian. My Ian. He was the only one that could make me feel like I could fit in. I began worried about how Mel and Jared would find us the next morning, but before I could put any clothes on, I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
